


one last string

by juryrouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juryrouge/pseuds/juryrouge
Summary: Five times Hinata wondered who Kageyama was dating. And one time he finally figured it out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 80
Kudos: 147





	1. and so it starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello!! another 5 + 1 kagehina? it’s more likely than you think! it feels nice to be on winter break and to finally get back into writing! i hope you all enjoy the fic!! 
> 
> thank you so, so much to arianeige for being my beta for this fic!! you are amazing and stunning and wonderful as always. 
> 
> -jury

In Hinata’s opinion, he and Kageyama had come a long way. He remembered their first meeting with startling clarity. The day of Hinata’s first _and last_ match in middle school; his nerves rising in his throat, his excitement thrumming in his veins, and a boy with piercing, midnight blue eyes on the opposite side of the court. The day he made the King of the Court his rival. 

He remembered the training he endured after that, countless winter days spent running through half-frozen fields outside his home till his breath was nothing but hitched pants, and more spent practicing with the girls’ volleyball team. And then racing into Karasuno’s gym… only to see Kageyama there. 

He remembered the rocky start of their partnership and the pieces that fell in place when Hinata closed his eyes, a volleyball stung his hand, and they scored faster than anyone thought possible. And from there, he remembered bickering and arguments, but clicking so well too. The beginning of joining each other for lunch and racing to the gym and studying for their classes together. 

He remembered endless hours practicing with Kageyama till the moon hung high in the star-dotted sky. The encouragement he would give him when he didn’t know his place on the team, albeit in his own special way. The easiness and comfort he felt. The understanding he knew lied between them.

He remembered learning to fly and feeling invincible and all the other feelings he had come to associate with Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata cherished what they had with one another -- this _togetherness._

“How long do you want to work on this?” Hinata asked, picking the volleyball back off the ground. They were shadowed under the blossoming black pine trees in Karasuno’s courtyard, where they would spend most of their time practicing after scarfing down their lunches. It was warm that day, the sun half-hidden as it strolled behind white clouds, though Hinata knew it would only get colder from here. He tossed the ball back to the setter.

Kageyama shrugged. “Until you don’t suck at receiving.” He caught the ball effortlessly, motioning for Hinata to get back in receiving position. 

Hinata perked up before following Kageyama’s gesture and replying, “You think that could happen in an afternoon?”

“No.”

He pouted, but to be honest, he got the answer he was expecting. They went back and forth for a bit, falling into the same routine Hinata was growing accustomed to. Kageyama hit the ball a little higher than before, but it was enough to throw Hinata off balance. 

The ball hit Hinata’s forearms, leaving a stinging sensation that was fading day by day; it ricocheted off at an odd angle, lodging itself in a tree _again._ “So how long do we have to do this?” Hinata asked, already moving to climb the black pine. And how much longer was their lunch break anyway?

Kageyama crossed his arms. “Just keep working on it,” he responded. His voice was low and edged with exasperation. 

Hinata climbed up to a branch near the middle of the tree, leaning his weight against the base and throwing his leg over the branch to get a good grip on the volleyball. “You better set for me after this!” Hinata yelled as he throwed the ball back down to Kageyama. He fell less than gracefully back to the ground. 

“We’ll see, dumbass.” Kageyama spun the ball in his hand and moved to toss the ball to Hinata again. 

Wait- that wasn’t a no. Hinata wasn’t expecting that sort of answer -- he could work with that.

“Are you actually agreeing?” Hinata’s voice was high with wonder and excitement. He could feel his cheeks heated with anticipation and the bounce in his step returning with full force. 

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed, and after a moment, softened as he took in Hinata’s expression. And suddenly, the glance disappeared before Hinata could even consider it. “I never said that,” Kageyama said as they begin to go back and forth with the ball some more.

They returned to the same routine as before and maybe it’s the elation of a promised set, but Hinata could tell he’s receiving better than before. The ball hit his arms and returned to Kageyama.

“Not bad,” the setter called, which was probably the highest form of compliment Hinata could receive from a guy like Kageyama. 

The bell rang.

Kageyama tossed the ball one last time, one last good moment before having to return to English. Out of the corner of his eye, Hinata saw it coming and instinct flared within him; and then, before the ball reached him, he reigned it in and fixed himself in the position Sugawara, Nishinoya, and Kageyama had spent hours teaching him. That same sting coursed through his forearms and the ball returned directly towards Kageyama. A perfect receive. 

Kageyama gave him a look before turning to pick up the ball and walking back to the gym to put it away. It’s a scowl that Hinata once would’ve mistaken for displeasure, but now he knows is more considering than anything else. Hinata’s face lit up a little. He turned to follow Kageyama when he heard footsteps approaching him. 

“Hello, Shouyou!” A voice called out to him; it sounded high-pitched, coy and sweet in his ear. Hinata vaguely recognized the girl before him. They shared a class together and would sometimes pass each other in the hallways and he was pretty sure she was on the basketball team. He remembered her being nothing but kind hearted to him.

Hinata grinned, waving at her as she moved to stand in front of him. _Haruna_ , his brain recalled. “Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while! How are you?”

Her smile was playful and a little bit shy. “Besides that English exam, I’ve been doing great.” Her laugh stuttered as it passed through her lips. All Hinata could focus on was the cold chill that went down his spine at the mention of that dreaded exam. “But- actually there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

Hinata, slightly confused, nodded for her to continue.

“I was just wondering… do you know Kageyama?” Haruna asked, a blush adorning her cheeks.

Hinata, even more confused, blinked, ruffling his hair before answering. “Yeah! We’re both on the volleyball team together.” And we’re best friends, Hinata thought, feeling heat brush across his own face. Hopefully, his wasn’t as noticeable. 

“Yes, I’ve seen you guys practicing a lot together before. You seem to spend a lot of time together.”

“Do you like volleyball? Kageyama and I spend a lot of time practicing this quick attack that’s really fast and _swoosh_ and _bam_. He helps with my receiving sometimes too -- even though he’s grumpy about it. We have a lot we need to work on before the preliminaries!”

Haruna’s blush deepend. “You could say I like it. I like watching it at least. But I wanted to ask, since you two are teammates, do you know if he’s dating anyone?”

Oddly enough, this wasn’t the first time Hinata had been asked this question -- nowhere close, in fact. One wouldn’t think it at first, Hinata certainly didn’t, but Kageyama was actually a popular guy. Students would swoon over his good looks and admire his fierce talent towards volleyball. He had heard the whispers that followed them when they walked together in the hallways of Karasuno.

People looked at Kageyama and saw attractive intimidation and a cold mystery to unravel. They didn’t even know Kageyama like he did. They didn’t know how competitive he would get at small races to the gym, or how happy he’d be when someone handed him a packet of milk. The excitement at a scored point, the confusion at a high five, the awe when Hinata jumped. 

Something unfurled painfully in Hinata’s chest. 

“Uh, no, Kageyama’s not dating anyone,” Hinata brought himself to say eventually.

Hinata looked at Haruna -- really looked. Her chestnut brown hair was long and silky, cascading down her back and framing her delicate features. And her eyes were a bright blue, lighter than Kageyama’s and almost as mesmerizing. She was tall and had a bit of muscle to her and- 

Her and Kageyama would probably be perfect for each other.

“Oh, good! Wish me luck?” Haruna asked sweetly.

And even as bitterness rose in Hinata’s throat, he grinned back at her, nothing but sincerity in his voice. “Good luck!”

Haruna was friendly and beautiful and sweet, and Hinata was sure that if Kageyama were to date someone, it would be someone like her. And who was he to deny Kageyama that? As much as it _hurt_ , he was Kageyama’s best friend before anything else. He wanted to see him happy. Maybe Haruna was that happiness. 

He watched her run in the same direction Kageyama went, her bag swaying with each hurried step. Hinata turned and began walking towards the main building; he’d just meet Kageyama in class. He ignored how heavy each step he took felt.

And when Kageyama walked into class five minutes late, he didn’t look particularly happy. He didn’t look sad either -- or anything really. He still had the same blank frown on his face. For the rest of their classes, Kageyama never brought up getting a girlfriend. 

Hinata only saw Haruna later that day, when their teacher had asked Kageyama to stay after class, and he’s alone waiting outside in the hallway. She had a look in her eyes that Hinata didn’t even know how to begin to decipher. 

“Why did you let me ask him out?” Haruna asked before Hinata could even greet her, before he could even ask how her conversation with Kageyama went. Her cheeks were puffy and eyes were bloodshot, like she had spent her time crying till her tears ran out.

Hinata’s words caught in his throat. “I- what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Kageyama has a boyfriend,” she muttered, bitterness lacing her voice as she glared down at him. Everything went quiet after that. The soft tick of the clock, Hinata’s heart pounding in his chest, Haruna’s choked breathing. 

Kageyama- Kageyama had a boyfriend. 

_Kageyama had a boyfriend._

Hinata felt something drop in the pit of his stomach. Kageyama had a boyfriend and he didn’t even tell him. They spent so much time together, had gotten so close with one another. Hinata looked down, swallowing dryly. They were certainly rivals and partners, he thought they were friends too -- best friends. Maybe Kageyama didn’t see him like that; maybe he was nothing more than an annoyance to the setter. For all the time they spent together, Hinata realized slowly, they never talked about crushes and love and relationships and most things not having to do with volleyball. 

The girl was gone by the time Hinata looked up. When did Kageyama even get a boyfriend? How had Hinata not realized this? 

Was Kageyama ever planning on telling him?

He came out of the classroom a few moments later wearing an actually soft smile -- not the scary, angry one -- that Hinata was only beginning to grow used to. “You ready?” Kageyama asked, nodding for Hinata to follow him to afternoon practice. 

Hinata couldn’t do this- how was he supposed to do this?

“Um, actually I-I... need to go fill out my water bottle,” Hinata stuttered out in one breath. He turned abruptly, ready to rush out of the hallway.

He caught Kageyama’s lips turning down, his eyebrows drawn in bewilderment. “Wait! Dumbass-”

“I’ll meet you at the gym!” He yelled back before finally running around the corner and out of sight. He quickly looked back to make sure Kageyama wasn’t chasing after him. Leaning his head against the cool tiles of the bathroom, Hinata sighed when he realized he was safe. He really did need to fill up his water bottle -- though Kiyoko or Yachi probably could’ve done that for him.

Hinata’s thoughts were racing as he put the bottle underneath the tap of the sink. 

Okay, Kageyama had a boyfriend. 

Should he ask?

No- _no._ That was a terrible idea. It was obviously apparent that Kageyama didn’t want him to know. They had come so far, and as much as he teased the other, Hinata didn’t want to make Kageyama uncomfortable. If Kageyama were to tell him, he would tell him in his own time. 

Hinata tried not to think about how much it hurt. The hurt of his best friend, his unrequited crush, hiding this from him, still not feeling comfortable enough to tell him after all these months of growing together. But as infuriating as the setter was, he was actually a good person; a person that Hinata cared about more than his own selfish wishes.

Quietly, Hinata said goodbye to a relationship he knew had no chance of happening. 

Yeah, okay. Hinata could do this. 

And slowly, a string began to unravel.

Cold water was overflowing out of the bottle and through his fingers by the time Hinata brought himself out of his thoughts. Hopefully, too much time hadn’t passed. He really didn’t need Kageyama or anyone else going to search for him -- friend or foe. Hinata realized that he was in a bathroom: the most dangerous place. 

Hinata secured the lid back onto his water bottle and closed the bathroom door behind him. He just had to act like nothing was different -- like nothing was wrong. Like everything hadn’t been completely turned on its head. Yeah, he could totally do this.

Definitely.

Hinata really did cherish what they had. Kageyama and Hinata. The Freak Duo. Number Nine and Ten. Their togetherness. He put on the same smile he was wearing before, when the two of them were in the courtyard passing around a beat up volleyball, the soles of their shoes covered in dirt and sunlight scattered on their faces.

The trees and railings of the walkway blurred into each other as he made his way to afternoon practice. “Kageyama,” Hinata called as he stepped through the gym, “you promised to set for me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed!! any comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc are greatly appreciated and i love interacting with you guys. the next chapter should be up soon!! 
> 
> my beta and i made a [haikyuu!! discord server](https://discord.gg/XMjc7gD) for anyone that wants to chat about the anime/manga. note, it is not an rp server.
> 
> -jury


	2. wander & wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh this chapter came out way later than expected, but school is nerfing me lol. i had a really hard time writing this chapter for some reason lol, but thank you all for your patience and i really hope you enjoy the fic!! chapter three should be out soon. 
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to pastel_drabbles for being such a wonderful, kind, and motivating friend <3
> 
> and a special thanks to arianeige for being the best beta as always. i wouldn't know what i'd do without you! 
> 
> -jury

Hinata found his eyes wandering to Kageyama more and more with each passing day. Which was saying a lot considering Hinata thought he stared at Kageyama way too much before, but it was difficult to stop his newly forming habit. 

And when he wasn’t practicing his new hobby, he still spent time wondering about Kageyama’s secret boyfriend. As much as it hurt, he at least wished Kageyama had told him by now so he could be a supportive friend. Or maybe it was better that way. Maybe seeing Kageyama happy with someone else would have hurt even more. 

After a few days, Hinata came to a new question? Why hadn’t he seen Kageyama’s boyfriend _by accident?_ Kageyama wasn’t exactly subtle. Hinata felt like he should’ve seen him by now -- in one way or another. 

“You good, Hinata?” Tanaka said, patting him firmly on the shoulder. “Kinda spacing out there, dude.”

“Yeah, I’m good!” Hinata said a little too quickly. He pulled his eyes away from Kageyama and tried to keep his thoughts in check: _volleyball, volleyball, volleyball, volleyball._

Tanaka gave him a strange look. A knowing look. Hinata wasn't sure how to describe it. "Alright, if you say so. Just don't let Daichi catch ya slacking off," he warned before turning back to what he was practicing. "And, uh, don't get hit in the face with a volleyball either."

"Right!" Hinata yelled back, trying to draw his attention back in full force... as his eyes happened to drift back to the setter. _Dang._

That knowing look returned on Tanaka's face, and for some reason, Hinata felt a rising heat flush his cheeks. "Y'know, the dude's not gonna disappear if you look away for a bit. You guys can go back to doing whatever it is you do after practice."

And boy, didn't _that_ feel uncomfortable to hear about an unrequited crush. It's not like Tanaka knew about Hinata's feelings, unless he was simply that obvious -- in which case, he could only hope Kageyama never picked up on it. Hinata could admit his best friend was dense on the best of days and if that ended up working out in his favor, who was he to question it? 

Kageyama was perched in the corner of the gym, his bangs already sweat soaked and brushing against his eyelashes. Asahi was standing next to him looking worse for wear with his hunched frame and messy bun. The two were being instructed by the coach as they practiced their serves almost nonstop. As the warmth of the gym rose with the spike of each volleyball and the sun's dancing downcast, Hinata couldn't imagine how exhausted they must've been at this point. Kageyama would definitely be grumpy when they walked home together. 

That thought pulled another string to the forefront of Hinata's mind. His mind always drifted back to this: _how could he not have known?_ He and Kageyama did everything together, from meeting in the mornings to studying together and playing during lunch to practicing all afternoon before walking home, side by side. If he were Kageyama's boyfriend -- and god, wasn't that an indulgent thought -- then he couldn't imagine how jealous he'd feel. He had always wondered why he'd never seen Kageyama's boyfriend at practices or at school. 

He had done a lot of questioning about their friendship since that revelation so many weeks ago. He had never stopped to think that their friendship was getting in the way of something- something more important.

Hinata heard something _snap._ "Dude, seriously, you good? You're spacing out again." Tanaka asked, concern in his eyes as he pulled his hand back. "I had to call your name like twice."

"Sorry, Tanaka!" Hinata said, stiffening. "I just feel a little- scatterbrained."

"Do you need to sit down? Are you about to pass out?"

Hinata shrugged him off. “No, no. Nothing like that!” He glanced around the gym, looking for one setter in particular. “I’m gonna see if Sugawara will help me with my receives!”

“Alright, be careful!” Tanaka called out as Hinata ran to the other side of Karasuno’s gymnasium. Sugawara had been practicing something with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Hinata waved as he approached them, Sugawara and Yamaguchi easily waving back. 

Tsukishima just gave him a deadpan look because, _of course._ “Wow, nothing to keep you occupied without The King?” 

Yamaguchi chuckled in his hand. 

Hinata flushed, moving his head to glare holes in the ground. “Shut up! I was going to talk to Sugawara.” He turned to the upperclassman. “Can I practice with you today? I figured I might as well try to improve on my receives.”

Sugawara smiled kindly. “Yeah, of course, Hinata.”

“Good luck,” Yamaguchi called out. 

“He’ll need it,” Tsukishima followed right afterwards, his voice low and mocking. Hinata turned around, intent on ignoring him. And then he heard him mutter something else. “With The King’s boyfriend, it all becomes more obvious.”

Hinata tried not to freeze, a chill running through him, because _what the hell did that mean?_ He heard Tsukishima laugh behind him, the noise echoing in his ear. Hinata thought Tsukishima spoke in riddles, and the other first year would call him an idiot for it, but it was true. And the comment led to the fact that Kageyama seemed to talk about his boyfriend with everyone _but him._

Other members of the team appeared to at least act like they knew who Kageyama’s boyfriend was, or more -- act like they’ve met him before. Hinata was meant to be Kageyama’s best friend. If anything, he should be the one Kageyama was telling first. Hinata felt his stomach drop, a queasiness taking over him. 

More confused and hurt than anything else, Hinata couldn’t help but wonder: where did he go so wrong?

Hinata tried to focus on practicing with Sugawara. He _tried_ not to let his mind wander. Focus on the sting of the volleyball hitting his forearms. The sounds of sneakers squeaking loudly against the gym floors. The rush of adrenaline coursing through him. 

Focus on anything but Kageyama and his stupid relationship and his own overwhelming feelings.

Minutes bled into hours and soon afternoon practice was over. Hinata had never been so grateful for reprieve. How long would it take for him to get over this? For him to stop feeling this way? For it to be less painful? 

Hinata was helping collect all the volleyballs scattered throughout the room when he saw Kageyama approach Sugawara. The former had a hesitant look on his face as he spoke, low enough that Hinata couldn’t catch what he was saying. But Sugawara laughed loud enough as he ushered the two of them outside, against the wall of the building. Hinata quickly finished cleaning up, soon starting a game with Yamaguchi about who could pick up the most volleyballs. 

The team started disbanding, the other first years waving Hinata off as he mentioned wanting to wait for Kageyama. Everyone else was either leaving or occupied in casual conversation, and Hinata caught himself walking around the perimeter of the gym.

Hinata knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop. He knew it was wrong. And that Kageyama deserved his privacy. _He knew he shouldn’t spy._ And then Hinata found himself hiding behind Karasuno’s gym, leaning up against the wall and out of sight, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Maybe you just need to give him some time,” he heard Sugawara say in a comforting tone. 

Kageyama sighed in frustration. “I thought things would be different, y’know, once we started dating. Everything’s still the same -- nothing’s changed.” Hinata felt his breath catch in his throat. 

“Have you asked him what he wants?” Sugawara suggested.

“And how am I supposed to do that?”

Sugawara laughed lightly which made Kageyama’s scowl deepen. “Listen, I know you struggle with these things, and I’m sure he appreciates the effort, but it looks like you’re going to have to take the first step.”

“What should I do?” Kageyama asked, his voice terse, and Hinata felt himself step back without even realizing it.

Sugawara gave him a half-shrug. “You’re going to have to ask him. But there are things you could do: complimenting him, going on dates, showing him affection, gift giving.”

Kageyama made a face. “I’m not… good at this.”

“I know,” Sugawara said gently. “But you’re trying.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama responded softly. “I really, really like him-”

Hinata didn’t know if he could hear any more of it.

He moved back, stepping silently away from the scene and back to the front of the gym. Hinata watched as clouds rolled lazily past his eyes and birds twittered amongst the trees, and for the first time in a long time, his mind felt strangely empty. 

“Dumbass, you gonna stand there forever?” Kageyama greeted, emerging from the inside of the gym. He tossed his backpack over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around Hinata in one swift movement. 

Hinata’s eyes narrowed as he tried to ignore the seeping warth radiating from Kageyama. “Well, I was waiting for you,” he replied as the setter motioned for both of them to start moving. 

As the sun danced over the endless sky, they began their walk home. Kageyama’s grip was tight around him and he was tall enough that Hinata was able to nuzzle into the crook of his arm. Hinata leaned in closer, letting himself sink into that feeling. 

And that was something new Hinata had noticed too. Kageyama had never been a touchy person. He strayed away from it, kept to himself, on the best of days. But Hinata had watched him grow more and more open to it with every high five and pat on the back and hug. And here Kageyama was, growing in his comfort around others in a way Hinata could’ve only hoped for him. 

Clearly, his boyfriend was helping him more than he had ever been able to. 

“Hinata, are you-” Kageyama stopped his sentence as soon as it had started. The hand on Hinata’s shoulder slowly moved to ruffle his hair, strands of orange jutting out softly between fingertips. 

His head quirked up at his best friend. “What is it?”

Kageyama got the strange, nauseous look on his face, his mouth drawn in a weird line and his eyes dark. “I was going to ask- just, nevermind.”

Hinata pouted. “But you were going to say something, you can’t just take that back!”

“Watch me, dumbass.”

“ _Kageyama!_ ”

His grip on his hair tightened before giving way, falling back around Hinata’s shoulders as he pushed the two of them forward on their way back home. “I’ll- I’ll tell you later, alright?” Kageyama said, finally. 

And there was something about his voice, the tenseness, the hoarseness, that made Hinata simply respond with, “I’ll hold you to that then.”

And there was a nagging voice in Hinata’s own head, whispering, soft and repetitive, that maybe he should keep his distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading. any comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc are greatly appreciated, hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> my beta and i made a [haikyuu!! discord server](https://discord.gg/XMjc7gD) for anyone that wants to chat about the anime/manga. note, it is not an rp server.
> 
> -jury


	3. warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh thank you all so much for your lovely support and comments!! yall honestly make a writer's dream omg. i had such a fun time writing this chapter so i hope you all like it too! thank you all so much for reading and please enjoy!!
> 
> a special thanks to the discord server for being so amazing and supportive and, of course, to arianeige for being the best beta ever and dealing with my tenses lmaoo.
> 
> -jury

At this point, Hinata had the vaguest of descriptions of who Kageyama’s boyfriend was. It had been weeks since he learned of this person’s existence and the only information he had really learned was that Kageyama felt comfortable talking about his boyfriend with everyone _but_ Hinata, and that his boyfriend was apparently remarkably short. 

There was a spiteful part of Hinata that hoped he was at least taller. 

So much time had passed and Hinata still couldn’t stop thinking about it. And Hinata wasn’t exactly used to thinking about anything other than volleyball. 

He was used to his eyes wandering to Kageyama. And he was used to trying to read the setter And he was used to spending time with him. But in all that time, _Kageyama wasn’t really acting any different._

They still ate in the courtyard at lunch and ran to the gym for every practice and played volleyball until their shirts stuck to their backs and their bodies felt sore. And even in their free time, they still studied together too. If everyone didn’t clearly know that Kageyama had a boyfriend, Hinata would’ve assumed all of this was some sort of prank.

If anything, the only times when Kageyama acted differently was when Hinata tried to keep his distance, to put some much needed space between them. Those moments, just instances of a second, where Kageyama would gently ruffle his hair or send him a text with more than a few words.

He expected Kageyama to pull away from him. Whether it be to eat lunch with his boyfriend instead, or do something romantic rather than practice their deviant quick attack well into the night. Some sort of sign that Kageyama had somewhere better to spend his time. 

_It’s not about you,_ Hinata tried to reason in his mind. Because as much time as they did spend together, most of it was centered around volleyball -- something that they cared about more than anything. They spent a lot of that time bickering anyway. 

_It’s not about you._

But he hadn’t seen a single indicator that Kageyama even had a boyfriend. When did they spend time together? How did they get together? _Who was it?_

Because as wonderful as Hinata knew Kageyama was, and as popular as he generally was, Kageyama wasn’t exactly a friendly or easy person to approach. Outside of the volleyball team, Hinata had never really seen Kageyama interact with anyone else at Karasuno. Maybe they were from a different school, but if they were, then again- _who was it? How? Where? Why?_

Hinata had to get to the bottom of this. He had to figure out who it was.

At this point, Hinata couldn’t tell if his thoughts were out of jealousy, concern, or frustration. Probably all three.

How was he going to chase a ghost?

It was a Saturday afternoon. Though the nights were getting chillier and the moon rose sooner in the sky, that day was a relatively peaceful one. The winter sun was half-shadowed by clouds and the northern winds were calmer than they were bitter. Cold enough that Hinata should’ve worn a full coat rather than a sweater, but not so cold that he regretted his entire life. 

When Yachi was busy with other classwork or doing something with her mom, Hinata and Kageyama would meet up on Saturdays to try and study by themselves. Sometimes they would meet at Hinata’s house or they’d find a quiet table at the local library, but, more often than not, their study sessions ended with them practicing volleyball. And Hinata usually came out of them feeling like he knew less than before. They still counted it as studying.

And then, for the first time, Kageyama suggested meeting at a coffee shop.

Hinata remembered the conversation with startling clarity. 

The week was drawing to an end and afternoon practice had just finished. Hinata and Kageyama were planning on staying longer to work on their quick attack- until Daichi came in and yelled at them about needing rest. And Daichi sounded angry. Suga looked amused, but if Hinata weren’t so scared, he would’ve laughed at Asahi hiding behind the vice captain. Tsukishima had no problem laughing at them all.

And since they weren’t able to practice late that day, the first years continued their new tradition of walking home together. Their walks were peaceful, filled with friendly bickering between Kageyama and Hinata, warm input for Yachi and Yamaguchi -- oh, and Tsukishima too. They were _usually_ peaceful unless Tsukishima decided to antagonize him too much. 

Kageyama was the first one to break the silence. “We have an English exam next week, remember?” He said, his voice low and grumbly. 

The pit of Hinata’s stomach dropped. No, he did not remember. When did their teacher mention one -- maybe when he was asleep? His stomach sank further and further. “Ugh, didn’t we just have one?”

“Why are you asking me?” Kageyama scoffed. “It’s not like I know when _all_ of our assignments are.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, taking off his headphones. “You both are complete morons,” he said, not even bothering to look at them. That always annoyed Hinata -- the way he’d say it so impassively; it made him want to jump out in front of him. That’d probably make Tsukishima call him another insult.

Yamaguchi giggled in his hand.

Usually when they were talking about assignments and deadlines and exams, Yachi would be there to remind them of what exactly they needed to do. Even though she was in a different class, _the advanced class_ , she still took the time to tutor them and keep them on schedule. Hinata still didn’t know how a person could be that smart and cool and nice. But on that particular day, Yachi had to stay after school to help a teacher, and thus, couldn’t walk home with them as per usual. 

Hinata tried to think of the last conversation he had with Yachi -- something about doing more work for this teacher. Or was it a club? Maybe the teacher advised the club. “I think Yachi is busy this weekend,” Hinata spoke as he turned to look up at Kageyama, “what do you want to do? Go to the library?” 

Kageyama got a strange look on his face. His lips turned to a scowl, his eyebrows drawn in, and his voice strained as he said, “Don’t you want to do something different?”

“What do you mean?” Hinata blinked.

Kageyama's scowl deepened and he groaned, like Hinata was an idiot for not understanding. And Hinata probably would’ve yelled at him for it if he didn’t catch the soft blush now dotting Kageyama’s cheeks. “Like go somewhere different,” he groused, “like a cafe or something.”

That made Hinata pause. 

“It’s not like we have to though,” Kageyama yelled quickly, trying to fill the growing silence. “Just forget it.”

Hinata stared up at him, his eyes widening. “I mean, that sounds nice,” he responded before his brain could even process what was happening.

“This is disgusting, I can’t listen any longer,” Tsukishima muttered.

Yamaguchi smiled fondly at Tsukishima before turning to Hinata and Kageyama. “There’s actually a really good coffee shop close by Karasuno. Tsukki and I went there last weekend.”

“Don’t tell them that,” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replied, not looking sorry at all, in Hinata’s opinion. “It’s just down the hill in the market area, kinda a quaint shop tucked next to a convenient store.”

Their walking had slowed as they got closer to the crossroads where the group usually parted ways. Kageyama’s hand brushed against his own one last time.

“Meet you at noon then?” There was an edge to Kageyama’s voice that he couldn’t even begin to describe. Hopeful? Hesitant? Grouchy? And as confusion wracked Hinata’s head, the words made him flush. Tsukishima said something, probably mean and insulting, before leaving with Yamaguchi. 

“Yeah!” Hinata agreed finally, as that aloneness surrounded them -- _their togetherness._ He felt like he should have said more, or Kageyama should’ve, because the silence didn’t feel as comfortable as it usually did. Like there was something Kageyama wanted to say that couldn’t quite bring himself to. Like he was standing over the edge of something new. And Hinata for a moment thought: _maybe I’m right there with him?_

But neither of them said more before they parted. And it felt like wind escaped his lungs.

And the strings kept unraveling. 

Hinata remembered the conversation with startling clarity -- mostly because of how strange it was. 

And so, just on the cusp of noon, backpack draped over his shoulder, and wind nipping at his ears, Hinata found himself waiting outside the chosen coffee shop. Ever since Kageyama had brought up the plans, Hinata had been thrumming with nervous anticipation, excitement, and an aching ambivalence he couldn’t even begin to describe. 

He had shown up far too early, not quite knowing what to do with himself, and was surprised to see Kageyama strolling towards him only a few minutes later. He held a slow gait, and he was dressed nicely -- nicer than Hinata had ever seen -- in slacks and a black, long coat. 

“Oh, you’re here already,” Kageyama greeted him, his tone bewildered but also pleased. 

Embarrassed, Hinata crossed his arms defensively and pouted. “Yeah, well it looks like I won!” He shot back.

“Dumbass! It’s not like this was a contest,” Kageyama yelled, a scowl forming on his face. He looked down at Hinata, his eyebrows pinched in exasperation. 

“I still won it!”

Kageyama huffed. “The only thing you’re winning is first place at being an idiot.”

“Stop acting like you’re smarter than me!” Hinata responded in turn. “You’re just as dumb as- _ow, ow, ow-_ ” And even with his iron grip in Hinata’s hair, Kageyama still opened the door for him, ushering the other boy inside. Kageyama ruffled his hair gently before letting go, pulling him down in the seat opposite of them, against a large window in the cafe with sunlight pooling in.

The place wasn’t too busy for a Saturday afternoon, a few of the tables occupied with gossiping friend groups or tired businessmen or overworked students, and a respectable line at the counter. Hinata tossed his backpack down next to him; he moved to get up and walk to the front of the cafe to order before a hand, firm and warm against his shoulder, stopped him. 

“Stay.” Kageyama nudged him back into his seat. “Just tell me what you want.”

Hinata blinked slowly. Once. Then twice. Before quirking his head to the side. 

“I can order for both of us,” Kagayama huffed out, glaring at the ground as a faint pink painted over the highs of his cheeks. A part of Hinata wanted to laugh; they were just friends -- and still, Kageyama would get embarrassed at the oddest of things. 

Sometimes, it hit him just how kind Kageyama could be behind it all. The effort he put into keeping the friendships he had, and how much he tried to get better at it. It made something pleasant rise in Hinata’s chest -- something sad too. “Aw, that’s so sweet,” Hinata responded, his smile bright. And then he immediately felt the need to add in concern, “What the heck is wrong with you?”

Kageyama’s glare pierced him. “Shut up and tell me what you want.”

“How can I shut up _and-_ ”

“Dumbass, I will throw you-”

Hinata cut him off with a loud hum, putting his hand on his chin as he tried to decide on what he wanted. “Hm, hot chocolate.”

“Why’d I even bother asking,” Hinata heard Kageyama mutter as he turned away, “I already knew you were gonna say that.”

Hinata smiled to himself before he pulled the English textbook out of his backpack, turning to the chapter he’s pretty sure their teacher discussed last class. He took out a notebook and pencil and began studying, trying to pour over the material and familiarize himself with it before Kageyama came back.

And by studying, he meant blankly staring at the textbook. 

Kageyama returned to the table and set his drink down in front of his book, moving to sit back in the seat opposite of him. The cafe was pleasantly hot from the people inside and the warm drinks, a chill of cold rushing in every time a new customer opened the door. And the smell of coffee beans and vanilla and mocha and hazelnut permeated the air, a soft haze of flavors Hinata was only vaguely aware of. For a moment, he tried to imagine Tsukishima and Yamaguchi here together, sitting at a table like this with cups of brew in their hands.

Poor Yamaguchi. 

“Thanks, Kageyama!” Hinata reached for the mug of hot chocolate, the drink warm in his hand and the smell sweet in the air. “How much do I owe you?”

Kageyama half-shrugged, a strange look on his face. “Nothing, I paid,” he stated, his voice awkward and tense. 

“Yeah, but I wanna pay you back- is that milk?”

“Yes,” he said bluntly, poking the straw through the carton.

In a deadpan voice, Hinata replied, “There are so many options and you got plain milk.”

Kageyama shrugged. “It’s what I wanted.”

“Well, I knew that’s what you were gonna get too,” Hinata said, unable to contain his smile. And his grin widened as he saw the soft blush of pink paint over Kageyama’s face. The other boy huffed after taking one glance at Hinata’s face.

And then-

Hinata heard him before he saw him.

He recognized the call of _Tobio-chan_ and _chibi-chan_ instantly, and Hinata’s mind was immediately flooded with memories of Aoba Johsai’s setter. Or rather, Aoba Johsai’s old setter at this point. 

Hinata had never seen Oikawa Tooru dressed in casual clothes. He was dressed in jeans with a coat hanging comfortably over his shoulders, the same smirk as always on his face- were those glasses? Iwaizumi was trailing closely behind him. It was… strange running into them in such a different setting.

“The Great King!” Hinata called out as Oikawa got to their table. 

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama demanded immediately after, glaring as the third year’s smirk widened. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t the freak duo,” Oikawa cooed. “And if you must know, Iwa-chan was kind enough to ask me out on a date here. Isn’t that so sweet?”

Iwaizumi gave him a blank look. “That is not what happened here-”

“Oh, sounds like fun!” Hinata replied. And it _did_ sound fun. Must be nice to be able to go on a date. Or even getting asked out on a date. 

“ _That is not what-_ ”

“Don’t act like you’re here by coincidence,” Kageyama growled, “just leave us alone.” Hinata tried to ignore the confusion edging at his mind.

“Sorry, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said in the most unapologetic tone possible. He put his hands on his hips and leaned in. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your date.”

_‘This isn’t a date,’_ Hinata wanted to correct immediately. Kageyama had a boyfriend and it wasn’t me and this wasn’t a date. But… it really did look like one, didn’t it? They were at a cafe alone together where Kageyama had bought his drink and they were probably sitting way too close to one another and-

The first string snapped. 

“Stop trying to embarrass them,” Iwaizumi grunted, grabbing Oikawa’s arm and nudging him away from the table. “Let’s get our drinks.”

Oikawa giggled and waved back at them. “See ya around, Tobio-chan, chibi-chan! Maybe we can go on a double date soon.”

“I should’ve never-” Kageyama grumbled something under his breath, but it was too low for Hinata to hear. He pulled out his textbook and began to talk about some assignment Hinata didn’t want to pay attention to. And as much as Hinata wanted to focus on studying for that upcoming English exam, he didn’t think he retained a single piece of information. He would definitely need to ask Yachi about some of this stuff later. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn’t approach them again, though Hinata could see them at their own table tucked away in the corner. It was nice just being able to be with Kageyama. Even if they were forced to work on English and Kageyama didn’t reciprocate his feelings- it was _nice_. Nice letting the hum of clinking glasses and whispering students, and the overwhelming smell of sugared coffee, and the warmth of Kageyama’s leg brushing against his wash over him.

Hinata left the cafe beside Kageyama, content. The burgeoning, bitter cold hit him as he stepped outside; he crossed his arms as he braced himself against it. Hopefully he could rush home after they parted ways.

“Are you- did you have-” Kageyama stuttered, his words sounding awkward and hesitant. “We should do this again?”

He nodded excitingly. “Yeah! Maybe next time we can bring a volleyball rather than textbooks.”

“Right,” Kageyama huffed, but Hinata could see the genuine smile dancing on his lips. “Are you cold?”

“I’ll be fine,” Hinata laughed, the chill whipping through his hair. Before he could protest, Kageyama took his backpack. He shrugged his coat off and wrapped it around Hinata’s shoulders, the cloth being long enough on his frame that it reached his feet. Immediately, he was engulfed in warmth and Kageyama handed him his backpack back. “Kageyama, you don’t have to-”

“Shut up, Hinata, I can do whatever I want,” he muttered, turning away from him, tightening his grip on his own bag. 

“Aw, Kageyama-”

“I’ll see you at practice,” Kageyama said quickly, moving past the cafe and out onto the street. 

Hinata began his own walk home. Kageyama’s coat was oversized, easily hanging off his body, and Hinata tightened his grip on the fabric to keep it snug against him. He’d have to keep the chilling weather in mind as the year continued. But for now, he let the warmth of Kageyama’s coat lull his steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading. any comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc are greatly appreciated!! hope yall enjoyed and see ya for the next chapter!!
> 
> my beta and i made a [haikyuu!! discord server](https://discord.gg/XMjc7gD) for anyone that wants to chat about the anime/manga. note, it is not an rp server.
> 
> -jury


End file.
